runiquepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fletching
Locations to train: There are a few locations that are useless to know when fletching: * Seers Village [Teleport can be found by hitting *Enter Enter > S > L > S* or ''*Enter Enter S > W > S* they will bring you to the same location] https://gyazo.com/32287ca28f797366f6ed753362752260There are 2 reasons why Seers Village is useful when fletching: In Seers Village you are able to buy logs from the NPC Wilfred who sell's 10,000 amounts of Logs, and Yew Logs. And there is the flax field where you can collect flax and spin it to max bow strings. *Another location that is useful to players is the Seers Village crafting wheel can be found by hitting Enter Enter S > T > R https://gyazo.com/4c994d8131ce61960480583a4c56c585 The crafting wheel is useful when fletching because you can take the flax and spin it into bow string. *A third location that is useful is the crafting stall that can be south of Edgeville and in the Varrock Square. Here you can train thieving to possibly obtain bow string to attach to bow (u)'s. *General store You can buy a knife here to fletch logs. *Fishing guild https://gyazo.com/2061cef61b0b179a3d3b43531e73d619 You can buy feathers here to make headless arrows. For donators, you can also buy them at ::dskills '''Items used:' * Knife * Chisel * Hammer (bolts) * Logs (Regular - Magic) * Bars (Bronze - Rune) * Arrow Shafts * Feathers * Arrow Tips (Bronze - Rune) * Dart Tips * Bolts * Gems (for bolt tips) * Javelin Shafts * Javelin Heads (Bronze - Dragon) * Flax / Bow String * Metal Limbs (crossbow) * Crossbow String Requirements: Training Methods: * The most efficient way of training your fletching is to add arrow tips to headless arrows. This is not the most cost effective, but you do get the most amount of xp per hour when doing this method. * One of the greatest money making methods in the game is to make arrow shafts & headless arrow on your own. This would mean going to Wilfred and fletching the arrow shafts, and then going to to the Master Fisher and attaching feather to the arrow shafts. * Another way is to fletch bows, this is not the most efficient way to level up your skill, but it is another way to get it up. You do get more xp than arrow shafts, but many people tend to stick to arrow shafts because it's a good money maker. Notes: * The most popular method of training fletching in Runique is to attach arrow tips to headless arrows, this will give you the most amount of xp per hour when training fletching. This is also great for players because it allows them to semi-afk, but they still have to be careful for anti-botting checks. There are Evil Chickens in the game that randomly spawn if the game believes you are botting or macroing. Be careful out there! * Another popular method which is not as fast, but you will gain a lot of money is to create the arrow shafts & headless arrows. Not only does this train your skill, but headless arrows are valuable as a lot of people are trying to train the skill often and are paying a good price for the headless arrows. Category:Skilling